mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 910 - The Final Sacrifice
The Movie Synopsis Ruled by the evil Satoris (Marceau), an ancient cult of Canadian wrestlers, the Ziox, are bent on world domination. Instrumental to their plan is a map to the ancient Ziox cult idol, recently discovered by a young boy, Troy (Malcolm). When the Ziox invade his home to recover the map, he flees and ends up in the bed of a passing pickup truck, driven by Zap Rowsdower (Mitchell). Rowsdower and Troy become friends and together search for the lost idol before the Ziox can claim it and take over the world.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0131550/plotsummary Information Final Sacrifice (also known as Quest for the Lost City) was a student film by Tjardus Gredanus, a film student at the Southern Alberta Institute of Technology. The film was made on a budget of under $2,000 and none of the cast (made up of local theater actors and SAIT students) were paid for their roles in the film. Bruce J. Mitchell, who played Zap Rowsdower, is confused with Christian Malcolm, who plays Troy, in the closing credits. According to Mitchell, the film ran out of money to fix it, and the mistake remained in the film. http://www.d1041111.dotsterhost.com/mst3k/special-events_interview_bruce-j-mitchell-main.html Malcolm was a Drama student at SAIT and co-wrote the screenplay. http://us.imdb.com/name/nm0539094/ Listen for the repeated crow caw sound effect. This caw is also heard whenever the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant is shown on the Simpsons. The MST3K boxed set this is available in says that this is "one of the most requested episodes". The Episode Host Segments *'Prologue:' Gypsy has to turn off the power, and Mike warns the bots not to loot, but they do it anyway. Crows steals his own TV and Tom gets Mike's recycling. *'Segment 1:' Pearl tries to rule the world "One Person at a Time". She tries with her first victim, but fails. Tom is next on the list, but Pearl fails again. Brain Guy sends the movie while she thinks how to rule the world *'Segment 2:' Tom sings The Canada Song to try to stop Mike and Crow from making fun of Canada, but soons start making riffs for it too... *'Segment 3:' Bobo ate a bad can of Canadian Bacon and got hockey hair. Soon, everyone gets it, except for Mike. *'Segment 4:' Crow and Tom try to find out how to get rid of their Hockey hair, when they discover that Mike got grizzled old prospector's hair. *'Segment 5:' Crow and Tom start a Cult of their own, but freak Mike out with the un-culty things they do.Meanwhile, Pearl tries a new strategy to rule the world one person at a time. *'Stinger:' Troy lying in front of a fire and saying " Rowsdower. Quotes and References *''"Now I have to listen to 'As It Happens'"'' "As It Happens" is a current affairs show on CBC (Canadian Broadcasting Corporation) Radio. *''"And they take refuge in the Anne Murray National Forest"'' Anne Murray is a Canadian singer who doesn't have a National Forest named after her. *''"I know all the songs from 'Once Upon A Mattress'"'' "Once Upon A Mattress" is a musical comedy based on the story of The Princess And The Pea. *''"He's wearing fashions by Mac Davis"'' Mac Davis is a country music singer and songwriter who is best-known for the song "It's Hard To Be Humble" *''"This is no time for zymurgy!"'' Spoken by Crow when Rowsdower pours gasoline into a beer bottle to make a Molotov cocktail to throw at the cultists chasing their ramshackle truck. Zymurgy is the study of fermentation, more notably, the study for alcohol beverages like beer and wine. *''"If this doesn't work, I'll throw balls of carp dough!"'' Spoken by Mike when Rowsdower is lighting up a beer-bottle Molotov cocktail to throw at the cultists from the back of his ramshackle truck. Carp dough is homemade fishing bait used specifically to catch carp. *''"Canadian MANNIX!!!"'' Spoken by Tom Servo when the baddies car runs off the roadside. Mannix was a popular American TV show from 1967 - 1975. A good deal of the time, the show's hero gets his car run off the road by another car in the same fashion as in this movie. His auto insurance premiums must really suck. *''Zap "It's A Cult."'' '''Crow "They worship Blue Oysters" Blue Öyster Cult is an American rock band. *''"My Hawkwind album cover will help!"'' Hawkwind is a British progressive rock band. *''"A Treasury of Sergio Aragonés sketches"'' Sergio Aragonés is a cartoonist who created cartoons in the margins of Mad Magazine. He also created "Groo the Wanderer". *''Crow "I can see why Quebec wants to be separate from all this"'' The Quebec sovereignty movement refers to the history and present status of multiple, multi-lateral political movements aimed at attaining statehood for the Canadian province of Quebec. *''"It's just a Jackalope."'' A Jackalope is an imaginary animal, basically a Jack Rabbit with the antlers of an Antelope. *''"Of course, the clock's set to Miami time" '' The constant refernce to Larry Csonka, whenever the dad's photo is shown, and thereafter. He was a runningback for the Miami Dolphins, and the MVP of Super Bowl VIII, and looked a lot like the guy in the photo, mostly because of the mustache. River Blue's MiST - The Final Sacrifice *''"Oh I love trash!"'' (Car collides with trashcan) "Ow!" A reference to a song sung by Oscar the Grouch. *''"Geddy Lee's birth place!"'' Geddy Lee is the lead singer, bassist and keyboardist for Canadian progressive rock band Rush. *''Crow "It's Heckle!" Tom "No it's clearly Jeckle."'' Heckle and Jeckle are cartoon magpies from Terrytoons Studios. *''"I was gonna sing something from Bone Machine"'' Bone Machine is an album by raspy voiced singer Tom Waits. *''"Oh! Another M.I.!"'' M.I. = Myocardial Infarction = Heart Attack *''"If women don't find you handsome hope they at least find you handy."'' The raspy voiced actor sounds similar to Red Green, who uses that line to sign off after the "Handyman Corner" segment of his show. *''"I'm just remembering a scene from 'BioDome'"'' BioDome is a "comedy" starring Pauly Shore and Stephen Baldwin. *''""The McCulloghs are here!"'' In reference to the chainsaw coming through the door. McCullogh is a brand of chainsaw, and you can see the name on the side of the chainsaw as it cuts through. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Indie Film